Macaline's struggle
by MelloMalinko
Summary: This is my Fan Fiction of the sequel of Delirium; pandemonium. its going to be kind of like a Yuri because im making to females as the main characters to fall in love with, but there will only be kissing, so if your homophobic, please leave. anyway enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Nico," I yell, over all the noise. "Look at that big crowd!"

"Yeah," he says calmly. "I heard there was a big DFA meeting or something"

"Whoa, I didn't know they were so popular!"

"You dork!" Nico says. "They're all over the news and on TV, how would you not know?"

"Oh, well I don't usually watch TV accept for the cartoons."

He looks at me seriously, "Cartoons only rot your brain" she recites "All you need TV for is news and weather."

"Yeah, yeah I know, well, while where here, how about we check out the DFA thing!"

He smiles and says "alright."

We get up to the crowd and try to look over everyone to see what's going on. He's tall enough to see some, but me being 5'2" doesn't help me at all.

I look over at Nico pitifully, "I can't see a thing!"

"Well, let's just try to get through the crowd, I guess." I smile and nod, we push through the crowd and get as close to the front as we can, as far as we go, there's almost literally a wall of people.  
>I sigh, there's no way to get through them, but at least I can see the stage. Then a young man around our age walks up on the stage. He talks to a few official looking people, sighs, then starts off his speech. He starts up by introducing himself, that his name is Julian, He's 15, and that he hasn't been cured yet. Then he goes off about how his brain tumor has been preventing him from having the cure done. Apparently they have to take pieces of his brain away that was infected from the cancer, and doctors refuse to take away anymore. Then all of a sudden there's explosions coming everywhere. People are running, screaming, complete chaos. I get knocked over and stepped on by a hoard of feet. I push them out of the way, no way am I going down without a fight with these psycho's. I hear people screaming "INVALIDS" or "SCAVENGERS". Something I am very aware of. I run up towards the stage where most of the explosions came from, and there's a door. I hear gun shots, screaming, sounds of people getting shot and dying. It scares the living crap out of me. I get up on stage and go through the door. The hallway looks normal enough. Lots of showy show business stuff. As I go farther into the hall, the showy decor slowly turns into concrete and dirt. Then I start to worry. Then there's a loud scream. I pause, and then run forward; I need to help whoever is in trouble. Then I see some of the scavengers, attacking Julian and this one girl. I stop and watch them fight. It almost looks like the girl could take the scavengers, then one of them hits her over the head with a pipe and does the same to Julian.<p>

"No!" I scream. Then I charge at the scavengers and punch one of their ugly faces, which makes him stumble back.  
>"Little brat!" the scavenger spits. "You're in for a good one!"<br>Then they pin me down, I bite some of them even though they smell like they haven't bathed for weeks. Then CLONK! The world goes dark, I hear some laughter, and then everything is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly open my eyes. Everything is hazy. There's a buzzing sound and the lights keep flickering. Slowly I start to focus on the walls, grey, the floor, grey, the celling, grey, with the exception of the lights. I sit up and my head is killing me, seriously, couldn't the scavengers be a little friendlier instead of blowing shit up and hitting us in the head. Speaking of them, where the hell did they put me? Slowly I look around the room, looking for possible escape routes or weapons. There are only 2 windows, which look bullet proof, and a girl across the room staring at me from her bunk.

"I was wondering when you would wake up" the girl said

I just stare.

"Come on, can't you speak?" she says again.

"Oh . . . um . . . yeah, well do you know where we are?" I stutter.

"Well, where obviously not getting out anytime soon" she points to the big metal door, "I've been trying to get that open, but the door is shut tight, and the little flap where they give us food opens the other way."

Her just mentioning food makes me stomach growl, the last thing with calories I had was some shaved ice. This day was definitely not the greatest time to start a diet.  
>The girl laughs, "You're hungry huh? There's still food left over, here." She hands me a roll and 2 pieces of jerky, which I take greedily, but I just stare at it.<p>

"Go ahead, there's nothing wrong with it, except it's not the greatest thing on earth, by the way, my name is Ann." She holds out her hand so I can shake it.

I smile, "my name's Marceline" I shake her hand.

"Is it cool if I call you Molly?" she asks.

"Sure"

I proceed to eat the bread and jerky and when I'm done I explore the place. I check out the windows which are definitely bullet proof (Ann laughed when I proceeded to knock on them), the walls are cracked, but only a bulldozer could break through them, and I find a bucket that has some urine in it, which explains the smell. Then I start to think, are we supposed to piss in a bucket? Even though I was in the wilds for a good 2 years and we peed outside in the bushes all the time, where in a city. They should at least have toilets in here.

"Having fun there?" Ann asks.

I jolt then reply "Not really, it's kind of boring actually"

She laughs, then I sit down on the floor looking at her, she has long blonde hair and blue eyes, long legs, and she's thin enough to be a model. Then I start to compare, I'm clearly several inches shorter, a bit round everywhere, and I have plain brown eyes and plain brown hair that goes down to my shoulders.

"Can I help you" She says, clearly annoyed.

"Oh . . . um . . . no." I start to blush, "nothing."

She smirks, "by the way, here's your bag back, there's nothing really interesting in it."

"Hey!" I run over to her to get my bag back, she stands up and hold it out of my reach.

"Give it back" I hold out the A.

"Ha-ha you're such a child" laughing she keeps moving it in and out of my reach. Finally she gives my bag back and I proceed to check the contents, Hair ties, eye liner, and other irrelevant things, also a list of numbers. I sigh, nothing that can help. I check my watch (which wasn't taken away surprisingly) 8:57pm. Wait . . . it was only noon when the scavengers started the explosions, how can it be this late already? I was out for 8 entire hours?

"Hey." Ann's voice makes me jump a little.

"Yeah?" I say back

"How old are you?" she asks.

"I'm 19"

"So you've gotten the cure right?"

That startles me. I had Raven's friend jab a metal screw driver in the side of my head to fake it, wasn't the most pleasant experience ever and it still hurts when I remember it.

"Yeah" I lie, and I show her the back of my left ear where the scar is.

She stares at it for some time, and then goes back to her bunk.

"Wait, how old are you?" I ask

"I'm 18, and no I haven't had the cure yet." She replies. "Actually, I disapprove of it."

"Oh, well, my parents made me get it, I'm not scared of the deliria or anything, but they were."

"They're you're parents, it's natural for them to worry about your health."

I look away. It feels wrong to lie to her about it even though it's for best. I don't know if she would turn me in or help me if I tell her I'm one of the scavengers. Then I look at Ann, she looks older than 18, at least 1 or 2 years older than me. I wonder if she's telling me the truth about of her age. I check the time again, 9:00pm.

"Hey Molly."

"Yeah?" I say

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"Of course!"

She smiles. "Then you should help me."

I look sternly at her. "We'll help each other."

"deal."

Then the lights flicker out, so I have to find my way to my bunk in the dark. I find my cot and get as comfy as I can, the makeshift bed is horrible. I don't know how I managed to stay passed out for 8 hours. I close my eyes, turn to one side, then the other, and try several different positions to try to sleep in, which I ultimately fail at. So I lie on my back and stare into the empty darkness. How is Ann so cool headed even though she is trapped in a concrete cell? Was she trapped in here before me? Or is she just working with the scavengers? I don't even know if I can trust her. Well, I couldn't trust anyone out in the city. So there's not much of a difference. I sigh, may as well stop worrying and try to get to sleep.


End file.
